


10/10 Best In Show

by ilovelocust



Series: Porny Sheith Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Keith adores it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro has a monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Shiro's cock deserves some recognition.





	10/10 Best In Show

**Author's Note:**

> ….I have no good excuse for this. The first line of this drabble has just been a reoccurring thought of mine the past few days, so this happened.

Shiro’s big fat cock deserves some kind of medal. Every part of the man is a work of art deserving to either be put on display for the masses to envy or locked away in a vault where only those who can truly appreciate the beauty of his build can see, but his cock specifically deserves some sort of appreciation award as a gift to mankind. When stretched out tight over his girth, there is no mistaking his cock for anyone else’s. His width drags out Keith’s inner size queen and makes him see heaven. Like a two handed longsword, there’s no need for finesse when he wields his weapon. When the sword is big enough the target is impossible to miss, and does he ever hit the target. 

Hot breath, hotter skin, each hard thrust moan-worthy deep. Turning him into a cowboy, because he’s riding a horse. Being on Shiro’s cock has left an impression on his insides that nobody else will ever be able to fill quiet as well. Every moment of prolonged foreplay, stretching him out on slick toys and fingers, was worth this. Worth being able to take Shiro, all of Shiro, in one sliding go with nothing but pleasure.

A ribbon, that’s what he deserves. A pretty blue ribbon to tie around his softening dick, for when he’s done doing his job of making Keith scream loud enough to echo through even the most insulated walls. First place cock, 10/10 best in show, encore requested as soon as breath is caught. Mmmm, yes, Shiro’s big fat cock deserved all the recognition and appreciation it could handle.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, for anyone waiting on updates on my big stories. It's going to be a bit. I just learned I'm losing my apartment. I have real life stuff to attend to right now.


End file.
